Through a Glass, Darkly
by Circuit's Dead
Summary: After his family leaves him for Mario, Bowser finds himself in a world where he never existed. For FrenchMarioBros's Christmas Contest 2015
1. Chapter 1

**Rated T for alcohol consumption, mature themes, and minor language. Can't say much else without spoiling.**

 **Contains the tiniest references to my other stories. No previous knowledge is required.**

 **For FrenchMarioBros's Christmas Contest 2015** **.** **Please give everybody who entered the proper attention, for they deserve it for trying to bring Christmas cheer to the archive. Also give FrenchMarioBros some attention for hosting the contest. I can't thank him enough for allowing me to enter late, and the only way I feel like I can express my gratitude to him and the loyal readers who have been patiently waiting for me to update is with a story that will make you all proud. Good luck to the other contestants, and have a merry Christmas.**

 **Also for my 12/4 Days of Christmas Special. More info will be posted later on my profile.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my crappy writing. I don't think I even own that.**

* * *

 _"For now we see through a glass, darkly; but then face to face: now I know in part; but then shall I know even as also I am known" (King James Bible, 1 Cor, 13.12)._

* * *

"It's Christmas!"

Baby Bowser came rushing down the staircase into his castle foyer. He didn't even make it all the way down the stairs before pausing in awe of the Christmas tree. Kamek has really outdone himself this year. The tree was at least sixteen times his size! Strains of silver and red tinsel blanketed the pine in a bright display under the even brighter torchlight. Kamek had even gone so far as to get a beautiful Power Star for the tree topper. Perhaps it was just the sheer magnitude of the tree that added to the intensity of the color but Baby Bowser with always remember that gargantuan thing for the rest of his life.

Especially the things that lay beneath it.

"PRESENTS!" the young Koopa screamed in joy. A mountain of gifts was overflowing the space underneath the tree, adding to the bright display of colors. Red, green, white, black, gold… a plethora of presents were around him, and for a young greedy child it was almost too much to contain inside.

"Merry Christmas, King Bowser!" Kamek, his caretaker, smiled, floating in the room on his broomstick. The Magikoopa was dressed in blue and white striped pajamas. His face held the biggest grin that Bowser had ever seen on his old tired face as he gazed at his young master. "Come on, breakfast is waiting in the dining room!"

"But I want to open presents NOW!" shrieked Bowser, slamming his foot against the ground repeatedly. "NOW, NOW, NOW!"

"Okay then…" Kamek started floating off to the dining room. With a mischievous grin over his shoulder, he added, "But it looks like I'll have to eat the Christmas cake all by myself then."

The young king stopped wailing and looked over at the Magikoopa with eyes wide. "Christmas cake for breakfast?"

"Only if you get there before me."

Baby Bowser exchange a longing look between the dining room and his cornucopia of presents. With a cry of glee, he ran after his caretaker, laughing the whole way down the hall.

"This is the best holiday ever!

* * *

 _December 24th, 2015_

 _Present Day_

 _900 Hours_

* * *

"You know Kamek… this is the worst holiday ever. "

The two Koopas were in the throne room, a magnificent hallway built from only the finest of black stone. Huge green and red and gold banners aligned the walls, each with a picture of Bowser's insignia on them. Stone statues of the evil king guarded the path towards his magnificent golden throne at the very end of the hall. Two seats accompanied his own: one, which was for Bowser Jr., and the other for Princess Peach (assuming they ever got married). If one was to ever go beyond the seats and through the gigantic doorway hidden behind the dark curtains, they could see Bowser's gargantuan balcony overlooking the valley full of lava below.

However, this time of year Bowser got a little bit more festive. Since it was around Christmas, the Koopa Troopas had elected to decorate the castle with iridescent snowflakes, hanging from the ceiling like dew off of the morning trees. Shiny silver tinsel accompanied the banners in a gorgeous color pallet delight. One Koopa had even go so far to suggest grinding up little sheets of paper and spreading it all over the castle like a blanket of fresh snow (this idea was immediately shot down, mainly due to the high amount of fires throughout the castle). And, of course, in the very back of the room a huge plastic Christmas Tree stood erect over the entire space like a shining lighthouse. The Koopalings had elected to decorate it this year, so they had really gone all out with the magical effects. Translucent ornaments and multicolored bulbs twinkled in this dark corner of the castle. All that was missing was the star, which was to be put up later in the evening.

"But Your Majesty!" Kamek cried out. The royal advisor was rubbing his back for age old pains. "Christmas is your favorite holiday!"

"I know, I know," Bowser sighed, putting his snout on his free hand. "But it doesn't feel the same. Every year it's the same thing: same music, same decorations, same fat man climbing down my chimney to invade my privacy. Christmas never feels different, you know I mean? Sure, presents are always nice, especially when they're for me, but…" He sighed again. "I'm guess I'm kind of just sick of the repetition."

"Your Majesty," Kamek cleared his throat. "I didn't want to ruin the surprise this early, but I got something special for you." He motioned over to the guards by the door to retrieve something.

"Kamek, whatever you have planned I don't think— IS THAT THE MEGA GRAND STAR?!"

On the back of the two laborers sat the biggest star Bowser had ever seen before in his life. It was like a Grand Star, but somehow even grander! The King of the Koopa Clan stumbled out of his seat, sitting underneath the Mega Grand Star in awe.

"How— I thought—" There were few moments when the King was ever rendered speechless, and this was one of them.

"I called in a few favors," Kamek tried to appear casual, checking his fingernails out. "Even tried gathering all eight pieces by myself. But then I realized that all I had to do was just give the map to the Mario Brothers and steal the Star from them after they had assembled it."

"If the legends are true, doesn't that mean—"

"You get one wish? I believe so!"

"Kamek!" Bowser hugged his old caretaker in a squeeze that would've suffocated any man of dating heart. "This is the greatest gift anyone's ever given me! I have no words!"

"What can I say?" The Magikoopa shrugged. "I know what to give to people."

"Guards!" Bowser bellowed. The relaxing Koopas by the doorway snapped to attention, saluting the King. "Bring me a ladder! I want to put this up on the tree ASAP!"

"Wait… Your Majesty…" Kamek scratched there back of his head awkwardly. "Shouldn't you make your wish right now? The Mario Bros are on their way as we speak…"

"Quiet!" Bowser snapped, shaking his oldest friend up. "You know the drill!" Clearing his throat, he chortled, "At long last, I have assembled the eight pieces of the Mega Grand Star!" The Koopas came back with the ladder and gave it to their King, making him laugh even harder.

Kamek sighed. For a man complaining about repetition, Bowser was one big hypocrite. Every time something evil popped up, the King Koopa would always forced his subjects to do some type of role play. First, it would start out with him entering the room and cackling away at his latest success. Next would come the part of his subjects questioning him and his motives. But as was his ego, Bowser would always be right. The pattern had gotten so old that Kamek knew it exactly by heart. In the secret portion inside of him, the old Magikoopa predicted the King Koopa to make the same mistake that he always did and progress with his boring dialogue.

"You know," growled Kamek, watching as Bowser grabbed his ladder to place the Mega Grand Star on top of the tree. "I'm actually the one who stole it. A little appreciation for once in your life would help."

Bowser shot him a death glare, effectively shutting him up. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..." The King Koopa glowered as he climbed up the ladder, "I have finally assembled all eight pieces of the Mega Grand Star!" He looked expectantly at Kamek, waiting for him to speak.

"Er, oh, right..." Kamek cleared his throat. In an incredibly sardonic tone, he said "Oh, but what will you do with the Mega Grand Star, O great and terrifying King Bowser?" He articulated each word with a staccato accent, as if he had rehearsed this a thousand times before.

"I'm glad you asked, Kamek, my old friend." Bowser roared. "Legend states that the person who collects all eight pieces gains one wish! One magnificent wish! And I will use it to rule the universe and everything! Mwa ha ha ha!" As he laughed, he placed the Star in position on top of the tree. "Perfect! Now nothing with stop us!"

"But what are we waiting for, O Bowser, my lord? Wouldn't it be better to wish upon the Mega Grand Star now so no one could stop us?"

The King took a moment before responding, making sure he was planted firmly on the ground before opening his snout. "Why, the Mario Bros of course!" Bowser told him in a matter-of-fact inflection. "I want them to watch as I cast my ruin upon the land!"

"Cool and whatever."

Bowser frowned, raising his eyebrow with peaked curiosity. "That's not the line we've re— what are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Kamek looked up from his phone. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Come on! I thought we talked about this!" Bowser snatched his phone from his hands and took a look at the screen. "Is this SmashBook?"

"Wait, don't read that—"

"'Another boring rant with King Bowser. Hope the Mario Bros crush my skull soon!' Kamek!"

"Sorry!" The Magikoopa scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "But we do this every week, your horridness! Don't you feel like it's getting stale?"

"Please, if repeating the same pattern over and over again was boring, why would people fear us?"

"I don't think they do..."

"Anyways," Bowser strutted back towards his throne. "Now we wait for the Mario Bros to arrive, and everything will be just peachy! What's the worst that could happen?"

"Daddy!" Bowser Jr came waltzing though the entrance, slamming the giant green doors shut in a dramatic display of anger. The guards by the door immediately retreated into their shells, terrified of the young prince. "What did you do this time?!"

Kamek let out another exasperated sigh. If Bowser's whining could level the sturdiest of castle, then Bowser Jr's whining could level mountains. When the young prince got angry, no one would be pleased for the rest of the day, for the terror he would instill on anyone who was joyous far outweighed the reward that anyone's happiness could provide. Just on this fact alone, it was pretty evident that the apple didn't fall too far from the tree.

"Junior!" snapped the father. "I'm busy working; I don't have time for games!"

"I told you I didn't have time for this kind of thing!" Bowser Jr complained. "I finally got Fawful over for a play date and now he's all worked up over the commotion outside!"

"But Fawful's thirty years old..."

"I can't believe this!" Bowser Jr crossed his arms and turned away from his father. "You're so selfish sometimes!"

"Me? Selfish?!" Bowser growled. "You're the one complaining that you can't have your stupid play date!"

As they argued, Kamek was the only person who actually bothered to look at the commotion outside. "Umm... your Highnesses..."

"This is another one of your stupid plans that's going to fail for stupid reasons!" retorted Bowser Jr. "When are you just going to give up, huh?"

"Don't you dare say those words!" Bowser snapped back. "As long as we're part of the Koopa Clan, we'll never give up! This plan is going to work!"

"Just like the billion other times your plan's worked, right?"

"Excuse me, your Highnesses—"

"All I wanted for Christmas was for us to rule the galaxy as a family!" roared the King. "But noooooooo, I'm being selfish!"

"I don't want the galaxy; I want my father for Christmas!"

"Well too bad: you're getting both or none at all!"

"KING BOWSER!" Kamek finally bellowed, his scratchy voice echoing through the room. Bowser and his son stared at the mage with wide-eyed expressions. Kamek breathed heavily, holding his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well geez, Kamek, all you had to do was say something." said Bowser calmly. "No need to yell."

The Magikoopa shot him his own death glare before continuing. "The Smashers are outside the castle, and they don't look pleased."

"What." Bowser's and Bowser Jr's jaws dropped simultaneously, running over to the window.

"King Bowser!" The three villains could hear Master Hand's voice echo even from the front entrance. "Mario has reported that you have not only stolen the Mega Grand Star but have intentions bent on evil. We ask that you surrender yourself before I send in the Smashers to force you to."

"Umm..." The King Koopa looked dumbstruck. "What do I do?"

"I don't know; you're the king!" cracked Kamek. "Do you want to grab the Star and make your wish?"

"But... But... That ruins my plan!" He said with childlike eyes.

"I thought our lives were worth more than your plan!" Kamek snapped. "Think of your children!"

"On the count of three we bust in there!" bellowed Master Hand. "One!"

"But my plan..."

"You're going to lose the star otherwise; I'm just your advisor!"

"Two!" Master Hand's voice boomed.

"But Kamek..."

"It's now or never—"

"THREE!" Link came busting through one of the windows, firing three arrows with one shot. Bowser had just enough time to react, hurling a giant fireball directly at the arrows and incinerating them in an instant. The Hero of Time dodged it with the grace and dexterity he was known for before pointing his bow directly in the face of Bowser.

"By order of Master Hand, I command you to stand down!" demanded Link, his face full of his infamous courage. No trace of fear lingered in his eyes. "You have no jurisdiction in the matters of the Mega Grand Star!"

"Ha! Just one!" Bowser cackled, "This'll be easy!"

"Thanks for the distraction, Link." A voice said behind him. Turning around, the King Koopa was dumbstruck to find Mario, Mr. Game and Watch, and Dr. Mario standing behind him. In his arms, his greatest rival held the Mega Grand Star.

"Told you he was easily distracted." Mario whistled, walking towards the exit. "Come on, Peach is making lunch back at the Mansion. I heard it's Spaghetti!"

"I did not doubt you for a second, Mr. Mario." Link nodded, putting his bow down. Even through his veiled demeanor Bowser could tell he was happy it was over.

"I did..." Dr. Mario grumbled, passing fifty Smash Coins to Mr. Game and Watch, who looked quite pleased with himself.

"But!" Bowser was at a loss for words. "HEY!" The Smashers stopped in their tracks and turned around slowly, furthering Bowser's irritation. The way their smug faces looked made him want to just grab them all by their necks and squeeze. "Aren't you going to fight me, at the very least arrest me?!"

"Come on, Bowser," said Mario, throwing his arm over his shoulder and towards the door. "Peach would love to have you over!"

"But I stole that fair and square! I deserve a fight!"

"It's Christmas, man," Mr. Game and Watch shrugged, surprisingly calm for his usual timid behavior. "No need to fight. Master Hand wants everyone to have a merry Christmas this year."

"A merry Christmas?! A MERRY CHRISTMAS?!"

"Yes, a merry Christmas." Dr. Mario shrugged. "What about it?"

"I. Stole. The. Mega. Grand. Star." The King Koopa articulated, shaking his fist violently. "Why aren't you fighting me?! FIGHT ME!"

"Geez, I mean, if you really want us to... I thought we'd grown past that." Mario awkwardly scratched his mustache. "I mean, this happens all the time. We kind of gotten use to it. I thought this was just an early present."

"What— A PRESENT? WHAT PRESENT COULD THIS POSSIBLY BE?!"

"Kicking your butt for Christmas." Dr. Mario shrugged; Mario nodded along in agreement. "You do this every year, bro. It's kind of gotten stale."

"I agree." Kamek nodded, floating over to the heroes. The King Koopa looked dumbfounded at his advisor's sudden change of alignment. "Bowser, this obsession with conquering the world for Christmas has got to stop. Look, I got you the Mega Grand Star for Christmas, and what do you do? Squander its power and waste everybody's time. You could've had anything in the entire world right then, and you decided that theatrics was a better use of the greatest power known to man. I'm done, King Bowser. You can either come with us and celebrate Christmas, or wallow in your self pity here." To the others, he asked, "Mind if I join you?"

"Be our guest!" Link nodded, moving aside to let the Magikoopa into the group. "Will the young prince join us?"

Bowser could only give Bowser Jr a pleading look not to walk away. For a moment his son looked back in forth between the Smashers and his father before finally shrugging.

"Fawful's gone; I got nothing else better to do." said Bowser Jr. With a quick "Wait for me!" the prince made a dash towards the door, leaving a single person left in the room.

"... Merry Christmas to you too..."

* * *

Kamek's words stung like the sharpest knives. Out of everyone to leave him, Bowser would've placed him among the last, for their bond knew no bounds.

At least, that's what Bowser thought before today.

It wasn't very often when Bowser would take to drinking, but today felt like one of those days. He had snuck into the Koopa barracks and taken all of the alcoholic eggnog he could grab before any of his subjects spotted him and made a dash for it. He didn't want anyone to see the red streaks on his reptilian faces. It was rare when her cried, but it was even rarer when your best friend and closest ally told you that he was done with you.

He hid on the private balcony behind his Throne Room and drank away. For how long he remained there he barely knew; he could only tell by the setting sun in the distance. At that time, he had indulged himself far beyond his tolerance limit.

"I ruined Christmas, huh?" Bowser belched, wiping away the driblets of eggnog on his snout. "'Oh King Bowser, you're the person destroying everybody's holiday!' 'Gee, Your Horridness, why can't I just have a normal Dad?' Well too bad!" He screamed the last part, throwing the bottle in his hand over the balcony. "Christmas isn't just about what you want, you jerks!"

He wiped his eyes, walking over to the edge. "Every Mario wins. Every single time. What's the point of continuing? I can't do this anymore. There comes a point where I just can't take all of this losing anymore. I can't win. I'll never win. Maybe Junior's right. Maybe it's time I give up."

The drunken king looked down at the valley of lava below him. The fiery inferno of the melted rock below him was rumored to go down forever, into the abyss of the world where not even the strongest of magical items could survive.

"Perhaps forever…"

* * *

 _December 24th, 2015_

 _Smash City_

 _Time: 1600 Hours_

* * *

"And that's when he said 'I've got a BONE to pick with you!'"

Captain Falcon and Robin both bursted out into a laughing fit. The two Smashers were walking casually down the Smash Street. Ever since the duo volunteered for the police force they had become like peas in a pod. They had just finished checking out a noise complaint over by some coffee shop called "The Falcon House" and were headed back to their vehicle when Falcon started telling Robin about a man he had met a couple months ago.

"Huh, " Robin wiped a treat away from his eyelid. "I have to meet this Sans guy sometime. Sounds like a wisecrack."

"He's actually a real BONEHEAD." The F-Zero racer smiled, successfully getting an eye roll from his partner. "Yeah, sure. Next time I fly out there— WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY CAR?!"

On the other side of the street, the Blue Falcon was totaled. The once famous racing car was now a metal scrap pile on the street. Even the G-Diffuser engine was offline, so the cat touched the ground. All the while, Captain Falcon had both hands on his helmet, his legs wide and dancing like the floor was lava.

"I DON'T HAVE INSURANCE!" He carelessly dashed across the street, barely avoiding the speeding oncoming traffic. "Who could've done such a thing?"

"Umm…" Bowser rubbed his head, resting on the hood of the car. "My bad?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It has been brought to my attention that the previous chapter had a satisfactory conclusion.**

 **My bad. I had more written!**

 **Er, so, if you like the way that ended, then by all means: consider it the real ending. This chapter kind of mucks that all up, so if you don't like it, you always have a fall back to go to. Anyways, enough rambling.**

 **Oh, one last thing: since this is posted the day before Christmas, I might as well wish you all a.. Well... A merry Christmas. Hope your dreams come true that day, and see you on the 26th.**

* * *

"You just going to stare or are you going to help me up?"

Captain Falcon decided just to stare as the King Koopa stood up, moving his muscles in pain.

"Argh, what the heck happened?" Bowser grumbled. "One moment I'm resting on the bal—"

"Freeze!" Captain Falcon pulled out his pistol. "That's enough from you, mister! You're under arrest!"

"Hey hey hey, Douglas! Calm down there!" Bowser put his hands innocently up in the air. "What's the big idea?"

"You know my name?" Falcon looked taken aback, slightly dropping his pistol.

"Of course I do; we live together!" barked Bowser. "What's the big idea?"

After patiently waiting at the crosswalk, Robin finally made it over to the other side of the street. "Darn traffic; I can't catch a break." The tactician mumbled. When he approached the two Smashers, he said, "What's the sitch? Who's this clown?"

"Robin?" Bowser took a step back. "You don't remember me either?"

"I can't remember you if I didn't know you in the first place." Robin said calmly.

"Just our luck, Robin: another nut job." Falcon put away his gun and pulled out his handcuffs. "Come 'ere, you… whatever you are."

"I demand to speak with Master Hand! I have done nothing wrong!" the Evil Lord demanded, backing away into a corner. "I thought he said that no one was to be arrested on—"

"Master Hand?!" interrupted Robin. "You must be crazy if you want to see him!"

"But—"

Falcon slammed him up against the wall, putting his hands in bondage. "You're under arrest, Bowser, for destruction of private property and… being a lunatic! Anything else you need to say can be said to your lawyer!"

* * *

 _December 24, 2015_

 _Smash City_

 _1800 Hours_

* * *

It was the kind of cold. It was the kind of cold that made your throat itched, right in that spot where you'd cough but find no relief. It was the kind of cold where a jacket meant nothing if you weren't warm beforehand. It was the kind of cold that the freshly fallen flakes could just stay on the ground but still melt away after a little minute or two. It was the cold that chilled past the flesh and straight into the bone.

Sufficient to say the least, Dr. Mario was cold.

The good doctor walked solemnly under the street lamps, keeping his brown hat low over his face and his gloved hands in his brown jacket pockets. He breathed into the multicolored scarf around his neck, hoping that the warmth of his hot air would keep his lips unfrozen for one moment. Even though it was Christmas Eve, the sidewalks of Smash City were vacant in the setting. It seemed that even the people were ready for this long day to end, to head homebound and await the new dawn of tomorrow: Christmas Day. It was a holiday he had cherished ever since he could comprehend what it was and what it meant.

But unfortunately, he had a long night ahead of him.

As he entered the Smash City Police Station, he hung his things up on the coatrack near the front door. The building was of modest build. Pale green walls decorated with a long stream of red tinsel filled the wall space with a weak form of Christmas cheer. Even the tree, which sat near the back corner of the room, stood in a pitiful state and held only the barest of necessities to be called decorated. The white waxed floor tiles looked faded with age, faintest traces of dirt and melted snow covering it like water in a shallow pool. Dr. Mario shivered; it wasn't as better inside than it was outside. After some consideration, he grabbed his jacket from where it hung and wrapped it against his chilled body.

Laughter echoed throughout the hallway, perking the doctor's interest. Silently, he walked towards the source until he saw two familiar faces sitting behind a desk, heavily drinking eggnog. Their legs were kicked up on the table, and both leaned back in their chairs. By the looks of it, both were intoxicated beyond their limits.

"So I heard that the airplane business is really _taking off._ " Captain Falcon, the infamous bounty hunter, belched, wiping is mouth with his sleeve. "Stock prices have been _soaring_ through the roof."

"I've heard that they've reached new _heights_ in aero-science." replied Robin, his words slurred. It was clear that the tactician didn't drink very often, for his eyes drooped low and his expression look of one that was about to vomit. "I hope they've chosen the _Wright_ direction!"

"That one _flew_ over my head!" The bounty hunter chortled. "I hope it doesn't take _flight_!"

"I know; that one's a _bomber_!" They both erupted into another fit of laughter.

"Er hem." Dr. Mario cleared his throat loudly. Immediately, the two Smashers stumbled out of their chairs, spilling eggnog all over the floor and standing at attention. "You called me?"

"Yes Mr. Mario sir!" Falcon saluted, keeping one hand on the wall so he could stand up straight. "I'm so sorry to call you—"

"Relax; it's me, Dr. Mario." The doctor reassured him; they relaxed with relieved expressions. "My counterpart is dealing with some... last minute expenses, so he sent me in his place. What do you need me— I guess Mario— for?"

"Umm..." Robin shook his head, staring groggily over the doctor's head. "Something 'bout someone..."

"That Bowser fella we got caught in the interrogation room!" exclaimed Falcon, snapping his fingers. The doctor could tell he was trying to act angry, but he was too drunk to care. "Punk totaled my car…"

"Bowser? What's a Bowser?" said Dr. Mario, tilting his head slightly. "I don't know a Bowser."

"Neither do we. Or any database on The World of Trophies." drawled Robin, stumbling over to his computer. "We've checked with every database we could get our hands on and nothing. This guy's a ghost, so we thought we'd call Mario."

"A freaking huge dragon-y ghost!" blabbered Falcon, holding his arms out wide. "He's like, this big and shoots flames out of his mouth! And he's really fat! He's some sort of Kappa, I think."

"Koopa," corrected Dr. Mario politely. "Maybe he's worth our time then; I'll go talk to him. You guys should probably head back towards the Mansion. It's late outside, and Mario probably doesn't want you stumbling in from a Christmas morning hangover."

"I'll take the Falcon Flyer; it's got autopilot on it." mumbled Douglas Jay Falcon as he started stumbling towards the door. Unfortunately for him, he had forgotten about the spilt eggnog on the floor and slipped to the ground. "I'm okay! Everything's okay!"

Dr. Mario put his face in his free hand as he watched Robin try to walk over to help him. Once again, the tactician fell for the same fate as his predecessor, falling flat on his back. "Who dropped that?!" barked Robin.

"... One day, I'll get some award for dealing with these people." Doc murmured before heading off into the interrogation room. "But today's not that day."

.o0O0o.

"It doesn't make any sense!" glowered Bowser, clenching his fists into a ball. "It doesn't make SENSE!"

He was handcuffed to the interrogation chamber table, sitting in a cool metal chair far too small for his gargantuan girth. The King Koopa clicked his claws against the table as he chattered his teeth. He would always chatter his teeth when he got nervous. It was a bad habit he had gotten himself into when he was younger, and it just never faded away. If he could go back in time...

Well, he'd figure out what the heck was going on.

"Who did this? Master Hand?" whispered Bowser. "Where are you, you oversized fist? Why does no one remember me? Where the heck am I? What's going on?" No response. "I swear, if this is some sort of massive prank I'll tear each of your phalanges off one by one until there's nothing left but your palm, you hear me?! Ugh... Just what I needed…"

The door opened as Dr. Mario walked inside. Bowser let out a laugh of relief, getting out of his chair. "Finally, everything will be clear. Mario, can you please explain—"

"I'm Dr. Mario." The medical worker introduced himself, taking a seat across from the turtle. Bowser looked at him with a mixture of anger and disappointment before returning to his seat. Dr. Mario pulled out a manila envelope from under the desk and started reading it silently.

* * *

 **Name** : Bowser

 **Date of Birth** : ?

 **Place of Birth** : ?

 **Sex** : ?

 **Occupation** : ?

 **Crime** : Assault on _YOUR MOM OOHHHH!_

* * *

Dr. Mario assumed the last part was the work of a drunken Falcon.

"So," The doctor cleared his throat, trying to ignore the last comment. "Says here you don't exist. At all."

"Come Doc, remember me?" He said, exasperated. "Your old pal, King Bowser? I torched your favorite tie last week, remember?"

"I'm wearing my favorite tie." Dr. Mario pulled out a dark red tie from underneath his jacket. "And I don't know a Bowser."

"Come on!" Bowser growled. "Remember? You and me, kid, we go way back! You're my doctor, after all! Heck, we even through a Christmas party at Doc Louis's place for ya last year!"

"Doc has a place in the city?" Dr. Mario raised his eyebrow out of curiosity. "I'll have to ask Little Mac when he gets back from that road trip to Marth's place."

"This is some kind of joke!" The King Koopa was growing impatient with every passing second. "I swear, Hand, when I get back to you..."

"Mr. Bowser— is it all right if I call you that?"

"Sure, whatever Doc."

"Only my friends call me Doc." said Dr. Mario slowly, wondering if the man in front of him was using slang or knew that already. "Please, refer to me as Dr. Mario."

"Refer to me as King Bowser then." He said defiantly, crossing his arms and turning away his head.

"Fine. _Mr_. Bowser, may I ask why there's no existing records of you in our history?"

"I don't know." He answered truthfully.

"Can you at least explain why you tried to assault my moth— er," He started flipping through the pages, searching for the actual police report. "You umm… landed on top of Falcon's car."

"I don't know, actually." Bowser looked away, somewhat ashamed. "One moment I was on my castle balcony drinking eggnog, and the next minute I was here, chained in custody." He rubbed his forehead with an amazed expression. "Why am I not drunk right now?"

"Ummm... Okay..." The doctor jotted down a few notes in his notepad, shaking his head. "It's very possible that Falcon exaggerated; he tends to do that more often than you'd think. Can I do anything for you while you're here?"

"How about you tell me what the heck is going on around here!" He slammed his palms against the table and stood up, startling Dr. Mario. The doctor adjusted his tie, trying to regain some sense of fearlessness. This "King Bowser" was certainly a character. It was strange; Bowser acted completely comfortable around him, as if he had talked to the doctor before. It felt like, in some strange distorted sense, that they had talked to each other a thousand times. Even as he breathed heavily, the doctor could see that he wasn't really upset; rather, he was just frightened. But even then, as much as the doctor felt comfortable with the Koopa, there was just something... off with him. Perhaps it was his outward appearance, with the huge spiky bracelets and the intimidating sharp teeth, but it seemed as if he was trying to lie but was failing.

"I got it!" Bowser snapped his fingers, pulling the doctor back into reality. "It must be some spell! Yeah, I got it! Kamek must've cast some sort of memory curse and it went haywire! I told him not to meddle with black magic when I was away! Grr, when I get back to the castle I'm going to teach him a lesson!"

"Okay... Bowser." Dr. Mario nodded slowly, tapping his pen on the table. "Umm... Who is this Kamek? Perhaps we can call him up and see if he can do anything."

"Nah; he won't answer." Bowser turned away. Sadness emanated from his face. "It's not like he'd answer. I cut him from the family plan a few months ago. Not like it matters; he's addicted to his phone anyways." He forced a laugh. "Yeah; who needs him? Hahaha…"

"Okay..." As their conversation progressed, the doctor was getting more of an "insane" sense now. "Mr. Bowser, perhaps it might benefit you to tell me exactly what you remember? It might help clear things up."

"Hmm? Tell you my evil plans? Like heck I will!"

Yep, definitely insane. "What if I promise... umm..." He scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out some idea of what he could do. "that I don't tell Mario?"

"Well then!" Bowser's eyes lit up in surprise. "That's a new one! Maybe you don't remember me at all, hahaha!" Dr. Mario raised his eyebrow, but didn't utter another word. "Okay then, Doc: maybe I will!"

"Only my friends call me Doc..." He muttered quietly, but Bowser didn't hear him.

"Where do I start? The beginning is kind of cliché; after all, everyone starts at the beginning. Well, it is Christmas time... Screw it, I'll start there!" He laughed a jolly laugh that made Doc wonder if he was truly evil.

"It all happened when I alone collected the eight pieces of the Mega Grand Star..."

* * *

 _December 24, 2015_

 _Smash City_

 _1900 Hours_

* * *

Seven struck the hour, snapping Dr. Mario back to attention.

"Is it really that late?" He interrupted Bowser just as the Koopa reached the part when he was on the balcony. Secretly, he was kind of glad to finally shut up the crazed rambling Koopa. "Ah shoot... The Christmas dinner's started already... Gosh darn it, Mario's probably furious." The doctor started packing his bags. "We'll pick this up on the 26th, okay? I'll escort you back to your cell."

"Wait, are you just going to leave me here?!" said Bowser. His eyes were wide with shock; his voice was filled with the cry of a lonely youth.

Dr. Mario raised his eyebrow, somewhat phased by his childlike demeanor. "That's what we do with criminals: we leave them in jail." He said nonchalantly. "Did you expect me to take you with me?"

"Yes." Another innocent plea. The doctor almost gave in, but then he remembered where he was and the assessment that he held in his hands.

"I'm sorry." He held firmly. "I must take off, King Bowser. Excuse me—"

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" mumbled Bowser, stopping the clone of Mario in his tracks. "You think I'm just another guy to be sent off to the looney bin, huh? You don't even believe what I said..."

Dr. Mario hid the clipboard behind his back, somewhat ashamed. "Look, I want to believe you. I really do. But there's just no proof or validity for anything you're saying. As far as I know, you're just some overgrown Koopa who grew up on the streets and never got registered. Not to mention you're telling stories about the Smashers— including one with me in it— that never happened!"

"But—"

"No, I'm sorry, I have to leave." But before the doctor could open the door, he heard Bowser stand up.

"' _Christmas is about giving the gift of family to those who don't have that. It's about giving compassion to the world._ '" glowered Bowser. "You told me those words exactly one year ago on Christmas Eve. I dare say, you might not remember anything, but like heck you don't believe those words."

It chilled the doctor's spine with every word he said. Those were the exact words he lived by every single day this season. He hadn't muttered it to anybody before. Ever. Not even Mario or Luigi or Barbara, his secretary. But here they were, hitting his eardrums like a timpani in an orchestra.

Dr. Mario let out a sigh after a minute, not believing what he was about to do. "We have a few spare bedrooms in the Mansion." He put his face in his free hand. "I guess I can keep you for overnight observation. After all, no one deserves to spend Christmas in a jail cell."

"Thanks Doc; I knew I could count on you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... Just don't kill anybody or something stupid like that, okay?"

"After Christmas, I promise!"

"..."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Underneath his breath, Bowser mumbled, "Mostly."

* * *

Smash City felt normal but different at the same time.

Bowser gaped at the gargantuan buildings surrounding him. These magnificent skyscrapers weren't the ones he remembered at all! Tall steel structures stuck out of the ground like blades of grass and towered over him. Just the sheer magnitude made the King Koopa feel like an ant. They seemed to reach into the night sky, aimlessly grasping at the clouds. The snow had finally started to accumulate on the ground and stayed there, so he could feel the coldness of the fresh snow in between his toes.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught it. If it hasn't been for the huge sign, he may have never noticed. Up on a billboard on the corner of the street, Ganondorf's shining white smile shimmered from above. In his hands he was holding a bottle of Lister-Clean, a multipurpose cleaner. Seeing him smile was a bit unnerving the more Bowser looked at it, to the point where he just stopped walking and stared.

"What's the hold up?" said Dr. Mario, jogging lightly back to his prisoner. When he saw what he was looking at, he said, "Come on; those are all over the place. Just ignore those stupid ads and let's get someplace warm."

"Why is Ganon, the Dark Lord of Power, advertising drain cleaner?" Bowser's eyebrows were scrunched together in total disbelief and confusion.

"Hmm?" Dr. Mario thought about it for a moment. "Come on, you must know Ganondorf; he's the CEO of Gerudo and Daughters."

"But why isn't he plotting to conquer the world! That's like, his favorite past time!"

It was true. Back in the Brawl Era, Wario, King Dedede, Bowser, and Ganondorf used to work together in something they called "The Evil Council." The crew worked tirelessly around the clock, plotting the conquering of the universe and the desolation of the Smashers. Ganondorf proved to be a master strategist, organizing beautiful heists and schemes. When he wasn't doing that, he was locked up in his room outlining his next strategy to gather all the pieces of the Tri-Force. Even after the Council disbanded (due to a heist gone wrong), Ganondorf continued his plotting, so seeing him up on that billboard was just... unnerving.

"Oh," Dr. Mario's gasp of understanding snapped Bowser back into reality. "Don't you know? After the Subspace War Treaty, Ganondorf put aside his lust for power and dove straight into the cleaning business. He's been on the market for years."

"But... what about his insatiable desire for Power?"

"Trust me; he has a lot more Power in the free-market than he ever had as a Dark Lord." Dr. Mario mumbled. "Eight dollars for a freaking bottle of hand sanitizer..." Shaking his head, he sighed, "Come on; the Mansion isn't that far from here."

All the while, Bowser couldn't shake that ridiculous grin across Ganondorf's face.

* * *

In 2009, Master Hand had rebuilt the Smash Mansion on Smash Cliff, the spot where they had defeated Tabuu those many years ago, due to a lack of space in the old mansion. So, naturally, it was a surprise when Dr. Mario brought Bowser to the old Melee Mansion in the center of Smash Park. Unlike how the King Koopa remembered it, the Mansion was in pristine condition. Opposed to broken walls and peeling paint, sturdy etched sandstone replaced the facades. The garden outside of the Mansion, which Bowser remembered as overgrown and disgusting, was immaculate and clean. In fact, as he passed Bowser could see Mr. Game and Watch finishing up clearing the stone path from the fresh falling snow.

"Hey-a Doc!" The Flatlander stopped shoveling the snow for a moment to wave to the doctor. "The storm held back his flight, so Luigi's party starts in a couple of minutes!"

"Thank Arceus!" Dr. Mario let out a sigh of relief. "I was so worried that we'd missed it!"

"Nope! Arrived just in the nick of time!" Mr. Game and Watch stared blankly at Bowser, who was slowly trudging behind. "Who's this guy?"

"Mr. Game and Watch, meet Bowser. Bowser, meet—"

"Mr. Game and Watch." Bowser heaved, stopping for a moment to catch his breath. "Whose idea was it to place the mansion on top of a hill? Why couldn't we just level it or something?"

"Umm... Nice to meet you too." The Flatlander said with a confused tone.

Bowser groaned. "Wait, not you too! Come on, Mr. Game and Watch, don't you remember me? You were there with Doc earlier today!"

The 2-D figure didn't move for a good minute, exchanging glances with Dr. Mario. "Umm... Is this a trap?"

"Come on! The Subspace War! You remember that!" The King Koopa figured that he must remember the horrid war. After all, when Tabuu, using Master Hand as his guise, had ordered the extraction of Shadow Bugs from Mr. Game and Watch, Bowser had been the man in charge. He could remember ever little contortion that he made in his torture chamber, something that would haunt him in his dreams even today. It had soured their relationship beyond repair, and to this day they wouldn't talk to each other. But based off of the innocent and fresh face the King Koopa was seeing, Mr. Game and Watch had no recollection of it at all.

"I... I don't speak much about that." said Mr. Game and Watch, shrugging away. "That was... that wasn't something I like to remember."

"Come on," Dr. Mario intervened on both of their behalves. "Mario is probably waiting for us inside, Mr. G, so let's not keep him waiting. Bowser, let's get you inside."

"But..." Bowser shook his head. "Fine."

When they were out if earshot of the Flatlander, Dr. Mario said, "Dude, what the heck was that?! The guy was nearly traumatized by Tabuu and you have the nerve to bring it up again?"

"I thought out of anyone he'd remember me." Bowser grumbled. "Besides Mario, of course. I practically tortured him for months!"

The doctor slapped his free hand on his forehead. "You're really making me regret taking you here, you know. Everything you're saying isn't helping your sanity case."

"Your favorite band is The Runaway Five and you broke into a liquor store once to steal a bottle of wine."

"And now I doubt everything I believe in..."

 _I think I get it_ , thought Bowser. His mind was a whirl this whole time, trying to figure out what was going on. _I don't exist. I must be in some sort of eggnog-induced dream where I was never born or something. What a dark world this is. Ganondorf smiling; Mr. Game and Watch pleased with me. Heh, I can't wait to wake up and tell the guys about this. This is one heck of a dream!_

But it didn't feel like a dream.

Dr. Mario rapidly knocked on the front door. "Is anyone in there? I left my keys in my room again."

"Who dat be?" The door cracked open, two peering eyes leaked through the seems. "Aye, Nana, it's Doc!"

"Doc? Doc!" The door swung open as Popo and Nana came rushing outside and hugged the old doctor. He fell back, laughing as the young Smashers tackled him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dr. Mario chortled, struggling to stand back up. "It's been so long!"

"Christmas, stupid!" said Nana. "We've just gotten back from our worlds tour and decided to stop by for Christmas!"

"We've been to the far reaches of the Icy Plains," said Popo dramatically, extending his hand into the distance. "And across the great seas of Dream Land..."

"And a place in Canada called Banff!" Nana added.

"Well, it seems like you two have had quite an adventure." smiled Dr. Mario. Turning towards Bowser, he said, "This is Bowser; he'll be staying with us for a few days."

"Hello Mr. Bowser!" The two children came running up to the King Koopa and embraced him in a gargantuan hug. Bowser just stood there, wide eyes and speechless.

"Do I let them Grab me for this long or should I start mashing buttons?" said a dumbstruck Bowser after a minute.

"Come on, kids, let's get inside." said Dr. Mario, ushering everybody inwards. "Our socially awkward friend is tired. Is Mario busy?"

"You know him." Popo rolled his eyes. "All work and no play."

"Ignore him; he'll be down in a minute to give a speech for Luigi." said Nana. "So, have you heard about those newfangled buffalo?"

Meanwhile, Bowser gaped in awe at the mansion. The spacious inside was absolutely astonishing. The walls and staircase were all polished oak with a warm dark brown finish, long strands of illuminated garland twisting on the railings and stranded on the walls. A massive crystal chandelier was in the foyer, illuminating the dark corners of the mansion with brilliant cut crystal, casting a delicate rainbow of color as it caught the light. Past the foyer, there was a bit of a step up to the main room, where a red, lush carpet had been placed beneath soft leather couches and an equally impressive coffee table.

But most impressively was the tree.

"That— that—" Bowser stared dumbfounded at the giant Christmas tree at the back end of the room. "That tree…"

"Sorry, Bowser; I couldn't get those kids off me for the life of me." smiled Dr. Mario. "Gosh knows where they'd be without Smash." He looked at the confused Koopa, raising an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"That tree…" Bowser repeated. "That's the exact same one Kamek had all those years ago…"

"Hmm? That's impossible. Mario chopped down that tree just about a week ago in the Dark Forest."

"But—" Bowser's eyes grew dim. "I… never mind."

"Mario is in his office, working on his speech for Luigi, but we have to ask him for a room anyways. Anything you need to ask, now would be the time."

He called over Ness and whispered something in his ear. The boy's eyes went wide, staring intently at Bowser. That wild-eyed expression on Ness's face looked familiar, as if the King Koopa had seen it before, but before he could speak Ness dashed off ahead of them.

"Mario doesn't like to be surprised." The doctor explained, watching him run away. "I'm just giving him a fair warning. Follow me, Mr. Bowser."

.o0O0o.

The trek to Mario's office was a long and quiet one. The doctor didn't utter so much as a word to the Koopa, and likewise Bowser returned in kind. Bowser could sense there was something majorly off with him, but he dare didn't speak. Anything left to be said could be said to Mario.

Nesd was waiting by the doorway, sitting on a bench with his legs waning below him. "He's ready for you." The PSI Powerhouse said quietly.

Bowser noticed Ness looked away when he looked at him.

"Follow me, Bowser." Dr. Mario pushed open the doors and they entered.

Bowser was extraordinarily familiar with Master Hand' office, and based off the positioning of Mario's own headquarters Bowser didn't expect anything different. However, when he enters the medium sized room he was far more incorrect than he imagined. The room felt warm in nature, with wood frames dividing the walls into sections, purple striped wallpaper in between. His desk was centered in the far edge of the room, a dark finish covering the wooden table. Mario himself was seated behind the desk with one hand under his chin and the other scribbling away at a piece of paper. But from the way the plumber was dressed, Bowser would've nearly never have been able to identify him. The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom was dressed in a fine black suit, his shiny brown hair greased back and over-gelled. His hat and famous plumber suit was instead frames up on the wall instead of on him. It was strange to stare has an image of Mario, Bowser reflected, but at the same time it'd be a totally different man than he remembered.

Hey, but that was Dr. Mario in a nutshell.

"Bowser, my old friend!" Mario chortled, dropping his pen and standing up. "It's great to see you again!"

"You— You remember me?!" Bowser's eyes lit up in shock.

"How could I forget?" Mario gestured over to the two furbished chairs by the front of his desk. "Please, take a seat."

Dr. Mario and the Evil Lord obeyed. Mario pulled out a bottle of whiskey and three glasses from his office drawer. As he poured everyone a glass, he said, "Tonight's a special occasion, so I thought we'd celebrate. To old friends!" He raised his glass and took a huge gulp. "Nothing like the taste of whiskey, am I right?"

Bowser stopped mid-drink, grinding his teeth. "Yes sir."

The room got awkwardly quiet, none of them moving (minus when Dr. Mario scratched his mustache). Mario cleared his throat, waiting for anyone to say something.

"…So you remember me?" deadpanned Bowser, his face expressionless.

"Of course he does!" said Dr. Mario immediately. "Mario doesn't lie!"

"Doc, now," Mario laughed. "I bet he's wondering why I didn't pick him up from the police station, and that's completely understandable." To Bowser, he said, "I apologize; I was busy preparing for Luigi's return ceremony and Christmas Eve dinner. But now that I'm here, you can tell me what you wanted to say."

"…" Browser's face grew dark, until his eyes were barely visible. "Yeah, I have a question: why are you lying to me?"

"What?!" Mario looked genuinely taken aback. "Why I never—"

"Was a good liar." Bowser growled, his voice getting louder with each word. "I've been a villain to you for countless year, Mario, and I know a good lie from you when I see one. I know you better than you know yourself. And I especially know that you can't stomach whiskey. You say it makes you nauseated. But know who loves whiskey? Doc over here." He flung his head to the side, staring down the good doctor. "I bet that's what Ness was doing, wasn't he? Grabbing whiskey from your room and giving it to Mario so it'd look like he actually knew me. Bet you two thought it'd a nice touch, for 'sentimental' value. I even bet this was all a setup. You think I'm insane, but I know better, Doctor. You remember me, Mario— like hell you remember me. You're just doing this to get me out of your hair." He slammed his fists against the desk, startling them both. "Why don't you tell me what the hell is going on? _Now_." When none of them moved, he screamed, " **NOW**!"

Mario looked down, his face expressionless. "Well well, Mr. Bowser." He laughed hysterically. "Well played. Heh… You do know me better than I thought you did." All of a sudden his face became calm and cool, and he slammed his fist down against the table. The Koopa had never heard his voice so terrifying than the chilled tone the plumber used right then. "So why don't tell me, Mr. Bowser: who are **you**?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Posted 23:41 my time. Sorry for the wait; had issues saving the document. I apologize for any errors; I didn't have much time to edit. More thoughts at the end.**

 **Otherwise, enjoy.**

* * *

Mario's eyes were cold like the winter breeze, and his face was expressionless. He laughed almost an immature laugh, watching the confused look on Bowser's grow and grow.

This was not the same Mario that Bowser had known.

"Clever, clever," The plumber said, waving his index finger. "Who knew a Koopa could be so smart? Not me, that's for sure."

"Mario," Dr. Mario interrupted sheepishly. "No need to be so rude."

"Hush hush." The Smasher hadn't broken his icy gaze from the Evil King. "If he wants brutal honesty, I can give it to him. Let's start with you, Bowser. No records, no history, no life before now. First thing you want is an audience with me? Ha! As if. To me, it's as clear as day: the Hand sent you, didn't he?"

"Umm… what?"

"Come on, Mario, that's ridiculous. " Dr. Mario interjected. "Dr. Andonuts made the prison cell himself. Nothing can penetrate the Absolutely Safe Capsule: inside or out."

"That doesn't mean he didn't find a way to send something out of it." retorted Mario. "There's no doubt in my mind that Bowser is a spawn of that demon, and I intend to prove it." He pressed a button underneath his desk. "We're going to see Master Hand."

The wall behind him started moving to the side, revealing a hidden staircase. The yellow lights aligning the wall flickered on, revealing a gloomy and dank passageway underground. Cold air rushed into the room, chilling Bowser to the bone. Mario stood up, his face darkened.

"Follow me, Bowser," he said. Whistling, he started down the staircase. Dr. Mario and Bowser only could exchange confused glances at each other.

"I guess you follow him." said Dr. Mario.

"… I guess I do." He stood up solemnly, walking to the staircase without another word.

"Wait… Bowser." The good doctor stood up. "I'm sorry that —"

"Can it, Dr. Mario." growled Bowser. "You're not worth my time." With that, he left.

The cave was a combination of man-made efforts and natural phenomena. The cement path was the only real footing inside the cavern; the rest was a sheer drop to the depths of the world. The metal railing was cool to the touch, both moistened by the dripping stalactites and the chilly weather. It was clear that there had to be another passageway outwards, for Bowser could feel the bitter wind from outside blowing double its normal ferocity inside.

In the center of the cavern was a giant black case. Bowser wouldn't have noticed it normally if it wasn't for the fact Mario was standing near a strange control panel, starting directly at it with a look of pure hatred. It seemed that nothing, not the sound of dropping water nor the harsh elements, bothered the plumber. Mario wasn't known for his rage, so seeing him with more hatred than Bowser every felt from him made him slightly jealous but somewhat terrified as well.

Mario pressed a button. All of a sudden, the case began to open. A bright white light illuminated the cavern, first a sliver but then a wave. Inside the case, a familiar white figure floated silently in place, patiently waiting for the moment to speak.

"Master Hand." said Mario with the same cold demeanor he had used with Bowser.

"Mario." Master Hand purred. "It's been so long."

"It has. I hope everything's been satisfactory."

"You know it has." As he spoke, he floated around his small prison, as if pacing. "Everything's been wonderful. The cramped space, the invincible barrier I cannot escape, and— compliments to your chef. The grand total of nothing I've eaten so far has been delicious."

"You are what you eat." shrugged Mario.

"Then you must eat a lot of donkeys…"

Bowser snickered at the Hand of Creation's insult. Immediately, Master Hand snapped to face the King of the Koopa Clan.

"I thought I sensed a presence." He growled. "Something… unfamiliar. Pray tell, what is this creature have you brought before me?"

"One of your own rotten design." glowered Mario. "Tell me: why did you send him to us? Trying to kill me, are you? Or is he here to help you escape?"

"My my," Master Hand clicked. "Someone's gotten more paranoid. First off, if he was here to kill you, then he would've done it by now."

"I assumed that when we first met."

"Humph. Secondly, Mr. Mario, if he is here to help me escape, then why bring him down here? Wouldn't that be detrimental for me to succeed?"

"Nothing can escape the Absolutely Safe Capsule." The plumber mumbled.

"Then tell me, Mario, why are you asking questions when you have the answers?"

Mario slammed his fists against the console. "You're lying to me! You must have figured out some way to get your monstrous creatures out of the capsule! You must be plotting your escape! Tell me where you summoned him or I'll kill you!"

"Mario, Mario, Mario…" laughed Master Hand. "You cannot kill me. Nothing can kill me. You can't even get in my capsule! Your plan worked too well. I will have to spend eternity in this prison. When the universe wipes the slate and starts over, destroying everything in the sands of time you call home, I will be there, floating around for infinity and watching worlds be created and be destroyed just like that, powerless to do anything but watch as the universe progresses without me. This is the fate you've bound me to. I pity that you must take time out of your brother's celebration to come down here and gloat again over your victory against me all those moons ago. Get a life."

"You're the monster that destroyed so many!" Mario retorted with the fury of a rabid beast. "You ripped apart worlds, destroyed beautiful galaxies, eliminated my beloved Peach, all because you wanted more! More! You want more with me, I just know it! Tell me where this man came from! TELL ME!" He fell to the floor in tears, unable to even pick up his head.

"Humph." Master Hand turned to Bowser. "I pity him. Such an ungrateful creature. He has everything in his life. He's just too blind to see it."

"You… you killed Peach?" bumbled Bowser. "You… you killed her?"

"An accidental incident, but essentially yes." Master Hand shrugged, seemingly unfazed. "It's a shame too. I barely remember making her. I wish I knew what he grieved over so much. Like most things, it probably wasn't worth it."

"You son of a Blooper!" roared Bowser, his fists clenched in tight balls. Any harder and his claws would penetrate through his own scales. "You certainly aren't the Hand I remember. He was a billion times better than you!"

"He also doesn't exist." laughed Master Hand. "I remember you now. Yes, it's all so clear. I made you with the delusion that you were a Smasher."

"Bull to that! You just admitted that you're unfamiliar with me!"

The Hand of Creation sneered. "Please, if you made as many things as I do, you'd forget your own creations too. The universe I created for you was a joke! Your children, your rivalry with Mario, ha! Even Kamek. They don't exist. You created them in your head."

"Explain my lack of records then, huh? Where's proof of my existence?"

"Ha! As if the Mushroom Kingdom has enough power to record that information. There's hundreds of thousands of people there who've never registered either!"

It was all too much to bear. Today had been a really crappy, and the fact that Master Hand was spitting insults one after another just blew his cap. "You're nothing but a coward!" Bowser yelled with the fury of the wind. "You lie and tell yourself everyday that you're worth something! Look at yourself! Hiding in this inescapable 'prison.' We both know very well that you're the Hand of Creation. You can easily escape. Bull to you, Master Hand! Get outta his life and get outta mine!" He walked over to the control panel and slammed his fist on the button. The doors closed, sealing the Hand away inside the case.

"Up yours." Bowser growled.

.o0O0o.

It had taken Bowser a while to motivate Mario to stand up, but eventually they made their way back up to the office where the doctor was waiting. Dr. Mario had a newfound respect his eyes as Bowser helped Mario to his chair, the plumber's face still covered with tears.

"Thank you, Koopa." said Mario after a moment. "Your words mean a lot to me."

"Jerk wouldn't even recognize me." The King mumbled. "I'd do it again."

"What happened down there?" asked Dr. Mario. "I heard screaming and—"

"Everything is fine now." Mario quickly explained everything that had happened. "In the end, I was wrong." He admitted. "But you're right, Doc. Poor Bowser over here has been suffering from Master Hand's crazy powers." To the Koopa, he said, "Doc told me he offered you a night here; after what you said, you've earned it."

They heard a knock on the door; Ness awkwardly peaked his head in.

"I don't mean to interrupt," he said, "but Luigi is here."

"Oh shoot!" Mario looked up at the clock. "It's about that time! Quickly, my friends, we must make haste to the dining room!"

.o0O0o.

By the time they made it to the dining room, Luigi was already seated near the head of the table. Bowser could see that he was in that decorated uniform, sporting an uncharacteristic smile on his face. His blue eyes lit up at the sight of his family, walking towards them with open arms. Behind him, Daisy, who was dressed in a beautiful yellow and golden dress, followed suit with a similar but gentle smile. Bowser could see the ring on both of their fingers.

"Mario! Doc!" He hugged his brothers in a great big hug. "How goes Smash?"

"Fantastic, now that you're here!" Mario smiled. "How did the treaty fare?"

"I won't lie," Luigi scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "I think Brenner wasn't looking for a fight. We came to a consensus quickly, so I'm glad to say we have another ally."

"Excellent!" Dr. Mario turned to Bowser. "This is Luigi, Bowser. This is the man who defeated Master Hand and saved us all."

"No need to be overdramatic." The younger brother scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I just got a lucky shot, that's all. Anyone wise would've done the same."

"Geez Louise…" Bowser smiled, scratching his head. "You Mario Brothers are so modest. Take credit when you deserve it, kid!"

"… Thanks."

"Attention! Attention!" They turned around to see the very drunk and very intoxicated Captain Falcon standing on the table. His body was waving around carelessly, and each word that he spoke with in a slur. "This is a Public Broadcasting Announcement Station. I don't know who's bright idea it was to spike the eggnog, but it was probably me. Thank you and happy Boxing Day." With that, he fell backwards onto the floor and passed out.

"Can someone please help the Captain back to his room?" said Mario, half-smirking and half-embarrassed. To the rest of the room, he said, "I guess while I have your attention, I might as well make my speech, huh?" He cleared his throat, staring over all of his fellow Smashers. Bowser could see the sparkle he knew in his rival's eyes.

"My fellow Smashers," He smiled, " I'm glad that we're all together for Christmas. We all have been all over the worlds, seeing the bright stars, fight with valiant warriors, and saved countless lives. But today, it's not about that. Today is about the people that we cherish and the people that we care about. Luigi has come back from a long and possibly dangerous mission, but luckily for us he returned home safely and with great news of a new ally. We commemorate Luigi on this Christmas Eve because he did something that we can truly appreciate: he saved our lives and the countless lives of others. We commemorate him not because he was scared or was terrified of the things out there, because heavens knows he is, but we can commemorate him because he isn't. There is no one in the world I love more than my brother, and I hope that you feel this way about a Smashers as well. We are family, and nothing can take that away from us. So on this Christmas, let's remember the fallen, the risen, and new friends. Here's to a Merry Christmas, and here's to many more."

The room exploded into applause, a smile spreading across Mario's face.

"Hey, Bowser," Dr. Mario whispered behind him. "I'm sorry that I threw you under the bus. I thought that you were mentally unstable, and I guess I was technically right. But it wasn't your fault. You're my friend, and I shouldn't have done that to you. Do you forgive me, Your Majesty?" No response. "Bowser?"

But when he turned behind him, he was gone.

* * *

Bowser sat on Smash Cliff, now a barren and desolate area. This would have been the place that the Smashers had defeated Tabuu, but now... Bowser didn't even know what was real and what was fake anymore. He stared at the moon as it rose from its ocean bath.

"I get it now." said Bowser quietly. "I don't exist. I never existed. And look. Everybody's lives are better. Luigi's a hero, Mario's managing the Smashers, hell, even Ganon-dork is thriving. Master Hand… there's no doubt in my mind that you did this to me. You've shown me that I don't deserve to live. I understand now." He looked into the forbidden waters below him, crashing endlessly into the cliff side. "So long…"

"Woah, woah, woah!" He heard a familiar voice behind him. "That's not what this is about! Heavens to Betsy, you've missed the whole point!"

"Master Hand?!" Bowser turned around to see the white glove immaculate floating over to him. "What are you doing here? I thought you said—"

"I'm not that Master Hand," Master Hand waved that aside. "I'm your Master Hand!"

"You've lost me."

"Perhaps I can explain." Behind him, another Master Hand came floating up. "I am the Master Hand you spoke to earlier."

Now he really was clueless. "But… what?!"

"Bowser," the first Master Hand began, "the multiverse runs off of creativity. I am but one Hand in a billion, constantly creating, constantly writing, constantly living. We are but one story in a million. One universe you might be absolutely infatuated with Peach, the next one Ganondorf."

"Thank you for that image…"

"The point is, in this universe you simply don't exist." Master Hand explained. "This is a world created where you never lived, a world where King Bowser Koopa never rose to power or was even conceived."

"I got that!" Bowser snapped. "But why am I here? Did you put me up to this, Hand?" He pointed to the second Hand. "Did you force me into this torture?"

"Please," Master Hand laughed. "I have better ways of torturing you than this. In fact, he didn't send you here either."

"We must be going now, Master Hand." Bowser's Master Hand said. "Christmas Eve is nearly over, so we haven't gotten much time to lose. Thank you for contacting me."

"Anytime, John." chuckled Master Hand. "You owe me one."

"No I don't, Brian." retorted Master Hand. "You got your freedom; what are you going to do now?"

The Hand merely laughed. For some reason, Bowser felt like he was staring into his own soul, reaching and touching the depths of his heart. "Simple: hide in my prison and watch the stars fade around me."

With a snap of his fingers, Bowser and the Hands disappeared.

* * *

 _Great… where are we now?_

 **My viewing room. This is where I see life, the universe, and everything, past or present. Well, at least in my universe. That's why I had such difficulty finding you.**

 _Because I wasn't in our universe?_

 **Bingo!**

 _But Master Hand… why the heck was I even there in the first place? You've done a pretty crappy job of explaining yourself._

 **Ah… you don't remember.**

 _I guess not._

 **Are you sure you want to know the truth? You won't like it.**

 _I don't care at this point, Hand._

 **Okay then. Watch carefully…**

* * *

 _December 24th, 2015_

 _Smash Mansion_

 _Time: 2000 Hours_

 _Bowser's Universe_

* * *

They were in the Smash Living Room now, one of the most popular hangout places for the Smashers in their free time. It was a wide and spacious den with three white couches set up in a u-shape around a oak coffee table. At the very end of the room, a huge wide-screen television gleamed over a nice gray stone fireplace. On the walls rows and rows of bookcases lined with movies and miscellaneous items brought a varied but homely feel to the vast room. The shaggy brown carpet below their bare feet always tickled Bowser's fat toes as he rubbed his foot back and forth.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Kamek were sitting on the couches with cups of hot chocolate in their hands. On the coffee table sat a game of Jenga. Kamek laughed slyly as he pulled out another piece without toppling over the tower, much to the amazement of the Smashers. It was Luigi's turn next. Instantly, when he touched the tower it fell over, the wooden blocks plinking as they hit the wood below. The Magikoopa let out another cackle as he leaned back in the sofa.

"Another victory for me!" Kamek smiled.

"How are you so good at this game?" asked Peach, cleaning up the pieces. "It's truly astonishing!"

"King Bowser and I loved to play Jenga together." He explained. "I got it as a gift when Larry Koopa was born." Under his breath, he mumbled, "I wanted to teach him how to pull out."

"Huh." Mario scratched his mustache. "How do you think ol' Bowser is doing?"

"Him? Oh, he's probably fine." Kamek waved him off. Bowser could see the nervous look on his face. "Yeah, he's fine. Bowser's more than capable of handling himself."

"But he is without a family on Christmas." Peach pointed out. "How do you think he feels?"

"Trust me, he's more than capable than handling himself. I baked him some Christmas Cake in the fridge yesterday, made sure the thermometer was set to 80°C before I left, wrapped the lasts gifts under the tree, made his bed for him, dusted the Throne Room, prepared a bottle of warm milk, and... Oh screw it, of course I miss him." He put his face in his hands. "I feel so bad for what I said to him. Oh, the poor guy. He's probably in there right now sobbing his heart out."

"Come on, Kamek," Mario stood up, adjusting his overalls. "I'll fire up the Starship Mario; I can give you a ride back to the castle."

"I don't think he even wants me back." said Kamek, slightly sobbing. "I don't deserve to be taken back."

Mario and Luigi exchanged glances. "Look, Kamek," Mario sat down next to the Magikoopa. "You and I know Bowser better than anyone else in this world. You took care of him as a toddler; I've faced him as an adult. He's not only my greatest foe, but my closest friend. I know better than anyone that he's probably just as broken up about all of this as you are. No one deserves to celebrate Christmas alone."

"But... what about your family?"

Peach and Luigi stood up next to them with reassuring looks. "Mario's right," agreed Luigi. "You need to be with your family."

"I have an idea!" exclaimed Peach, raising her index finger. "Why don't we go too? We can all have Christmas at Bowser's place!"

Kamek wiped the tears from his eyes. "That... that sounds wonderful. I appreciate it so— so much!" He broke out into more tears. "Now I'm crying for a whole different reason!"

Staring at the Mario and his friends, Bowser smiled. This was the hero he knew. The gentle, kind, warm, and caring man was who Mario really was, not some grumpy paranoid plumber.

"But... Master Hand?" Bowser said, turning to the white glove.

"Yes?"

"This still doesn't explain why I was in that awful universe."

Master Hand didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. "Watch this next part closely."

"Guys..." Dr. Mario came walking into the room, a phone in his hand. He was trembling all over, his face showing the beginning signs of crying. "It's... It's..."

"Doc! You okay?" Mario ran over to his clone. "What's the matter?"

Dr. Mario stared blindly over at Kamek, looking the mage directly in the eyes. His next words would be something Bowser never would forget, something that would haunt him in his nightmares for the rest of his life.

"Bowser's dead."

"What?" Kamek looked more annoyed than confused. "Oh, don't worry, he'll be fine. I'll just cook up an old spell—"

"No, Kamek," interrupted Dr. Mario. "He took his own life. Jumped straight into the valley of lava. He's not coming back."

"He... what?" Kamek rapidly shook his head, standing up. "I don't understand."

"He took his own life." Dr. Mario repeated. "Even if we could get him, I don't think he'd want us to. I'm... I'm sorry."

Bowser looked over at Mario. In that moment, the man he knew faded away.

"He's... he's dead." Mario slumped onto the floor, his legs jelly. "He's actually dead."

"I'm so sorry..." Dr. Mario was now in tears. "They told me he was drinking, and that he just jumped…"

"No… NO!" Kamek screamed. "I was his caretaker! I was supposed to keep him safe!" He ran into Peach's open arms, sobbing away.

"He was an awful man," Peach mumbled, loud enough for everybody to hear. "But he didn't deserve that. He deserved much better."

"He always came to our parties," Luigi sobbed, "even though he was evil as all be it. He was such fun…"

"He… he was my friend." Mario hung his head in shame. "I… I don't know what to say, Kamek. I did this to him. "

"No, Mario," said Peach. "That was his choice—"

"That's a choice he shouldn't have had to make." retorted Mario. "This is on me… this is on me…"

Bowser stood in shock at the scene before him. His oldest rivals— no, friends— were sobbing at his death. Watching them in that agony was breathtaking. His whole body felt numb.

"What am I supposed to tell Bowser Jr? That his Dad committed suicide on Christmas?" Kamek sobbed even harder. "What am I supposed to do? "

"We can— we can tell him together." Peach told him. "It won't be easy, but… come on; let's go."

As the two citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom walked away, Master Hand said, "You chose to jump, Bowser. You ended your life on that balcony. The point of sending you to that universe wasn't to make you see how much better life was without you. Sure, it might've been in your eyes, but that's not the point. The point is that you are alive. You do exist. You can't undo that. Even if you despise this life, even if you think that taking your own life will make the pain end, it won't. It will only transfer that pain onto you love ones, and they will feel it ten times greater than you ever felt it. Bowser, you got to take life with the good and the bad. We have to for the people we care about." He chuckled slightly. "A good friend once told me that even if you think the world's turning against you, realize it's not. Bowser, I am genuinely sorry that all of this happened to you. No one deserves all of this pain. But when you are happy or full of despair, life is always better with love ones. Please understand me: you are worth something. Everybody is. That's what Christmas reminds us of. That's what Christmas means to me."

"But that still doesn't answer my question." Bowser repeated. "Why was I in that awful universe. Hell, why am I even alive?"

"I told you: watch carefully." He pointed to the scene in front of him.

Mario, Luigi, and Dr. Mario stood quietly in the living room, not daring to speak. Each of them were grieving in their own way, but the feelings were mutual. Even the snow outside stopped falling, as if silently mourning for the death of the King.

"Excuse me." said Mario, walking out of the room. Master Hand signaled Bowser to follow.

Mario's room wasn't that far from the ground level; in fact, all of the original Smashers lived on the bottom floor. Bowser had seen him walk there a billion times before, but something just felt different about it. It was like he was marching to his own death. When he entered his room, he immediately reached underneath his bed and pulled out the Mega Grand Star. Even it seemed to be dimmer.

"Hear my cry, spirits of the stars." Mario whispered, holding the massive star in his hands. "King Bowser is dead. While I cannot testify for his righteous actions in life, I can testify that he has just as much as potential as anybody to be a good person. Please, hear my wish: I wish that Bowser was alive, and that he understood how much he means to us. I wish he knew how awful life is without him…"

The room turned pure golden as the star evaporated into the air, bringing a uncharacteristic gentle smile to Bowser's face.

"Thanks, kid." He whispered.

* * *

 _?_

* * *

"Bah!" Bowser sat up. "Where am I? Who am I?"

He was sitting on his balcony, surrounded by a small of empty cartons of eggnog. His body felt sore, as if he had fallen on a car or something. The sun was still low in the sky, setting over the valley of lava.

"King Bowser?" He saw one of his guards standing by the doorway. "Are you okay?"

"I think so…" Bowser rubbed his head. "I have this awful headache... Wait!" He patted his cheeks, a huge grin growing on his face. "I have a headache. I HAVE A HEADACHE!"

The guard continued to stare blankly at his King. "…You want some ibuprofen, Your Majesty?"

"No! I mean, yes!" chortled Bowser. "No, wait! What time is it?"

"Umm… 1400 hours, sir."

"There's still time!" He laughed a bubbly laugh. "Get my phone! I have some calls to make! If you make it back in less than five minutes, I'll make sure everyone gets the holiday off!"

"Your Majesty!" The guard quickly bowed. "I have no words to express my—"

"Hurry! Hurry!" commanded Bowser. "There's no time to lose! Life is too precious to waste! Hurry, my friend! "

"Th— Thank you!" Hesitantly, he added, "Merry Christmas, sire!"

"Merry Christmas?" said Bowser, almost as if he was speaking it for the first time. "Yeah. Yeah! Merry Christmas to you too! Merry Christmas to everybody!" He ran over to the edge of the balcony. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

* * *

 _December 24th, 2015_

 _Smash Mansion_

 _Time: 1800 Hours_

* * *

"Ha! Triple Word Score!" Kamek exclaimed. "I win!"

"How are you so good at this game?" said Luigi, who had lost for the fifth time. "You won in four turns!"

"I originally got the game for the King when Morton Koopa was born." Kamek explained as he picked up the pieces. Under his breath, he mumbled, "So he could learn how to spell contracep—"

"Hey guys," Dr. Mario came walking into the room, Bowser Jr by his side. "I just got a call from Bowser. Says he's got a surprise for us back at his castle. Knowing him, it's probably something terrible."

Peach quickly patted herself. "Well it isn't me." She joked. "It can't be that bad."

"I hope it's an apology." Kamek crossed his arms. "After all I've done for him, I deserve one."

"Come on, we better hurry." said Dr. Mario. "There's a storm set to hit any minute now. I'll fire up the Spaceship Mario and we'll be on our way."

"Hope it's my presents." Bowser Jr grumbled, following the crowd. "It's about time for presents."

As they left, Luigi and Mario exchanged a confused glance at each other.

"Well then," said Mario. "I guess we're going?"

"Mama Mia…" whined Luigi, standing up. "Here we go again…"

* * *

 _December 24th, 2015_

 _Bowser's Castle_

 _Time: 2000 Hours_

* * *

The castle, for the most part, was empty. The Christmas decorations that hung overhead were the only things that even suggested that something special was about to happen. The group, for the most part, was nervous. After all, the wrath of the Koopa King was known to be quite harsh. Whatever he had planned, it probably wasn't pleasant.

Strangely, the mansion was dark. Even the bright lava that usually illuminated the hallways was dimmed. Unlike the usual maze like structure that Mario remembered the castle being in, there was only a straight path leading directly to the castle's main foyer. Here, in the very back of the castle, is where Bowser lived. Since the defenses to the castle were all but vanished, everyone was on their highest guard, prepared for any nasty trick the evil king might have in store for them.

As they reached the living quarters of the castle, they could hear something strange. It was coming from the dining room, the only room in the castle that was actually lit up. Cautiously, Mario sneak over to the door, peering through the crack as if it was going to hurt him. What he saw on there on the other side was unbelievable.

The dining room was absolutely breathtaking. Rows and rows of delicious home cooked food was on display for all to see. The bright golden display of light overhead was like a shining beacon, glowing on every single piece below. At the very end of the table, King Bowser was joyously drinking out of a goblet and laughing his heart out. It was strange to see such an evil man in such a joyous state, so much that Mario just had to swing the door open just so the rest of the party could verify the scene that he saw in front of him.

"Your Majesty?" said Bowser Jr, his mouth hanging open.

"Come in! Come in!" Bowser laughed. "My friends! Come in!"

"Is this some sort of trap?" Mario whispered to Luigi.

"If it is, I've fallen for it." To the King, Luigi said, "Merry Christmas!"

"Luigi, my man!" Bowser stood up and walked over to the youngest plumber. "Boy, do we have some food for you! I had to call in a few favors, but I got some garlic bread that'll knock your socks off!" He turned to the rest of the company. "What are you waiting for, 2016? Merry Christmas!"

"Bowser, I have no idea what to say…" gasped Kamek, walking in the room with a dazed expression.

"Then don't." Bowser told him. "None of you have to say anything. I owe you everything because you make me something. I need to apologize for my childlike behavior earlier today. I was an awful host, and an even worse father. This isn't what Christmas is about. I was so caught up in what I wanted and what I needed that I forgot to celebrate you guys. This dinner's for you!"

"Your Majesty…" They all took their seats, gaping in awe as a group of Koopas brought them wrapped packages.

"This last one is a little early present from me. Come on; open it!"

Mario was the only real suspicious one, but the others opened it with glee. It was as if Bowser knew exactly what they would want! Luigi got a beautiful gold medal that said, " Honorary Member of the Koopa Clan." Peach got a new set of cooking utensils. Kamek and Bowser Jr both got a new phone (Bowser had upgraded their wireless plan, much to the joy of the old Magikoopa). But for Dr. Mario and Mario, Bowser had gotten them something special.

"A tie?" Dr. Mario picked up a crimson red tie with Bowser's emblem on it.

"I torched your favorite one last week." recalled Bowser. "I figure, hey, you may hate it, but next time you're in for my checkup you can fit in with the rest of the gang here!"

"Wow! That's very thoughtful of you." said Dr. Mario, somewhat smiling. "I really appreciate this."

"You have no idea how much I appreciate you." Bowser whispered. He turned to Mario next, who was still unwrapping his present. He had thought long and hard about what he wanted to get his oldest rival, and to him this was the best choice.

Mario picked up a sheet of paper and read it aloud: "One time use: Get Peach Out of Jail Free Card!" He only gave Bowser a confused glance, his eyebrow raised for emphasis.

"I know it gets tiring," Bowser told him, "constantly rescuing the princess and all. So when you're having a really bad day or something, just give it to one of my guards and they'll let me know. That way, you can have a week off and enjoy yourself!"

"Umm… wow." said Mario, somewhat vexed. "That's mighty big of you. Thank you, Bowser!"

"You're the person I should be thanking." replied Bowser. "Without you, I'd have never met all of these wonderful people I can friends. I owe you everything." Hesitantly, he added, "Including my life."

"Hmm?"

"Er, nothing!" Bowser laughed. "Dig in friends!"

As they ate, Bowser felt something inside him that he had felt for a long time. It was something that he recalled having as a child, something that had once long ago. Perhaps this was Christmas spirit, or something stupid like that. Either way Bowser could definitely discern one thing.

It was a kind of warmth.

* * *

 **A/N: First off, let me thank FrenchMarioBros for hosting this contest. I appreciate him letting me enter a day late. That means a lot, and I can't thank him enough.**

 **Secondly, to my family I've made on here, which are as follows:**

 **Leafshadows The Great: This guy... Man, this guy has been helping me edit my stories. Half of The Falcon House chapters that you've read he's read first. He even managed to beta read these last couple of chapters for me in the limited time that I had. Leafshadows, you're a great Dragonborn Paladin and a even greater friend. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me this past year. Merry Christmas, man.**

 **(#TheSurgeWillReturn2016)**

 **Smash King24: This guy has been super supportive of my work. I remember signing up for his Christmas contest exactly a year ago, posting my last chapter on the exact same day. Ever since then, he's been a fantastic reviewer and a great friend. The Falcon House wouldn't exist without him, so thank him for that. Keep up your great work. You inspire a lot of us here in the archive, especially me.**

 **Paradigm of Writing: Whether it's writing, real life problems, or just plain "How was your day?" Paradigm has been with me during these past couple of months, giving me inspiration through his wonderful works and hope through his PMs. This story is dedicated to him for everything he's done for me this year. I truly appreciate him as a friend. Here's to many years to come!**

 **And, of course, to you, dear reader, for making this far and dealing with my crap. 2015's been rough, but you've been there. Thank you so much for your encouragement and feedback. I love you guys.**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **(And, of course, Merry Christmas)**

 **-Circuit's Dead**


End file.
